


we should forgive our enemies

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but not before they are hanged</p><p>[shingeki no kyojin au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	we should forgive our enemies

Akashi does not know what angers him more. Perhaps it is their continued failure to drive back the titans, and he works those frustrations out on the specimes in his grasp.

Perhaps it is that he has been blinded by friendship, and lust, and love, and did not see coming what he ought to.

"I’m no enemy of yours," Midorima insists, and his 3D gear is broken. The straps on his legs are ripped from his capture and rendered useless for any attempted escape. He hangs his head as if he is tired and worn. Akashi has no sympathy for him - they are all tired, but at least they keep no secrets.

"If you weren’t an enemy, you wouldn’t have gone to such extreme lengths to hide yourself," Akashi counters, without the anger he feels for things hidden, and he is proud his voice does not waver. It hasn’t since the first time he saw a titan and became a scout, then a researcher, and he refuses to let it waver now. He is made of steel: unbending, strong, with a sharp edge and no holds barred. Something as frivolous as love can’t act like acid and bite through his surface. "Tell us what you know."

In his chains, Midorima sags more. He is again the tall boy with the long lashes that excelled in every task set before him, made of ice with a melted core. He is a weak imitation of the man Akashi loves, and above all, he is a titan.

"I can’t," he says, still loud and clear, in a voice that speaks to a superior, not a lover. The gods grant small mercies. "There are rules in place that say I can’t."

Hands that have killed hundreds of titans on missions beyond the wall curl into fists: Akashi’s nails bite into his palms, a crack on his knuckles starts to ache. Love’s acidity has made him weak and brittle, but he is too smart to lie to himself. Midorima is still the man (sixteen years his junior, no longer a boy, and too enthralling for Akashi’s peace of mind) that’s he’s been in love with since they met.

"We’ll see how you feel when you’ve been in the dark for a few days," Akashi says instead, and knows it for the excuse it is. He turns on his heel and leaves, does not look back and sets a guard to watch him, citing insubordination. Then, he tries to still the conflict inside of him.


End file.
